Magic the Bloody Gathering!
by Feline Alchemist
Summary: What Arthur thought was going to be a peaceful afternoon turned into a heated battle with Alfred playing a card game called Magic the Gathering. Will hilarity ensue? I think yes


**A/N: **Hello! I have finally climbed out from under that rock I've been living in called AP Biology . Anyway, with the big, scary, AP exam slain and conquered, I have fallen back into the writing groove! Also, as a side note for any of you who read my other story "Old Wounds, New Remedies", I just want to let you know that I am shelf-ing it for the time being until I can work out the kinks and properly tackle a multichapter fic with improved skills. So, for a good while I will be doing mostly one-shots and drabbles. *Ducks to avoid thrown objects* I'm reeeeeeally sorry, but it's just not ready yet… So, if you have no idea what I'm talking about or miraculously DON'T hate me for killing my story, enjoy this little… Whatever the hell!

**A/N 2:** Also, if you have played Magic the Gathering, this will make A LOT more sense to you, but you _should _be alright if you haven't.

"HA! This hand is epic!"

England bristled at the obnoxious outburst across the room, nearly dropping his novel as well as the porcelain teacup poised gracefully in his right hand. He was content to leave America to his own doings during England's mandatory "quiet time" hour, that is, until another declaration yet again tore his attention away from his book.

"Dude! If I had one more mountain I could totally cast this Dragon spell and do 5 damage!"

Closing his book England bit back his annoyed bark, instead tilting his head to the side, curious at what Alfred was doing, exactly, and why he was talking to himself. He set the novel down on an end table and rose from his favorite armchair, approaching the ever-jubilant American.

"Alfred? What on earth are you talking about? Did I actually just hear the word 'spell' leave your mouth?" England asked warily, thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The younger blonde had always poked fun at his for being drawn towards occult things, magic worst of all, so to hear him babbling on excitedly to himself about spells and dragons was simply mindboggling.

England's expression softened somewhat at the sight of Alfred's bright, ecstatic expression turning towards him, sky-blue eyes sparkling with passion for whatever the devil he was doing. He immediately, however, regretted ever asking as Alfred's rapid-fire (improper) speech raced from his grinning mouth, bombarding the unsuspecting Briton.

"Hey Artie! If I were actually playing someone, this hand would pwn! I could play this Hellkite charger and equip it with Barkshell Blessing to give it +2/+2 making it a 7/7! And it has haste so it doesn't have summoning sickness! Oh oh! Then I could summon Flame Wave and wipe out all their defenses! Oh and- Artie? What's up?"

The Brit snapped out of his daze, having blanked out at the multitude of unknown and un-Alfred terms that he was answered with. "What… In the bloody hell are you talking about?" His befuddled expression intensified all the while, hints of curiosity sparkling in emerald eyes as he took a seat at the small parlor table across from Alfred.

"It's awesome! It's called Magic! Do you… Y'know… Wanna play with me…?" Like a light switch, Alfred flipped from bouncing-off-the-walls in excitement to his ultimate weapon: The puppy-dog face. His eyes were huge and shining, his bottom lip sticking out and his brow wrinkled. England scowled, knowing that Alfred knew _exactly _what that look does to him, and instead averted his attempt with another question, perhaps with a little more fire than was necessary.

"I fail to see exactly how this… Card game could be considered part of the magical arts! And it is rather difficult to play something when one doesn't know how, git."

America's face brightened, brushing off England's first question and taking the second as a yes to his invitation. "No problem, I'll teach you! Leave this to the hero!"

England hesitated, processing how his rather witty retort in his opinion was twisted around to rope him into some child's game. After a moment of thought he let out an irritated sigh and scowled once more, muttering, "Oh alright, bloody tosser… What is the objective of the game?"

That was all the assurance Alfred needed, and he eagerly explained all the complex rules and regulations of the card game, barely managing to suck in a much needed breath when he finished. He gazed into Arthur's eyes, searching for that familiar glint of understanding. After chewing all of the information over, Arthur replied tentatively, "So… These number up top here is the cards mana cost, and the one on the bottom is a creature's attack and defense statistic?" At Alfred's eager nod he continued, "And other than that, does follow each card's specific instructions?" As Alfred bobbed his head even faster with anticipation and excitement, his rebellious curl swaying along, Arthur added, a devious smirk replacing his scowl, "Hmph. Seems simple enough."

"Great! Let's play! I'm gonna use my green and red deck, and you can use my blue and white one!" Alfred said, reaching across the table and handing Arthur a thick stack of cards. They both quickly shuffled their cards and drew seven from the top, ready to begin. Alfred had gone first, and after several turns Arthur made his first move.

"Alright, I shall tap four lands and play Azure Drake, and attack." Arthur sat back in his chair smugly, enjoying the fact that he had beet Alfred at his own game by summoning a creature first. His demeanor cracked, however, as Alfred interjected.

"Artie, you can't attack yet, that guy doesn't have haste."

Irritated that he had been corrected by the most immature person he knew, Arthur threw back, "What the bloody hell is haste?"

Alfred shook his head and crossed his arms across his chest, breathing out a small sigh. "I've told you this like three times! Unless a creature has haste as an ability, you can't attack with it on the first turn that you played it. Your poor little water dragon is suffering from summoning sickness until your _next_ turn!"

"I'll tell _you _who's going to be suffering you insufferable…" Arthur's grumbling went unnoticed as Alfred took his turn, also playing a creature.

"Yes! I play Loamdragger Giant! I'm totally gonna crush your little water wimp!" Alfred boasted, relishing the fact that he could do something better that Arthur for once in his life. Unfortunately, his victory was short lived.

"Ha! I'll play this instant, countering your creature spell! It's off to the graveyard with that poor bugger, I'm afraid." Arthur boasted, not even trying to hide his glee. Alfred stared back, jaw agape. "I'm allowed to do that, right?" the Brit added, thrown off by Alfred's glare.

Falling into sulk-mode Alfred huffed and nodded, sinking lower in his chair while Arthur's smirk returned. The game proceeded as such, Arthur getting a firmer grip on the rules as he went along and countering everything Alfred tried to do while simultaneously building up a wall of defenses, and Alfred managing to hit Arthur now and then with direct damage instants and sorceries. As their life totals dwindled, the intensity of the fight increased, fueled by each of their desires to smite the other.

Alfred's life was down to 3 life points while Arthur had 7. It was Alfred's turn and a wicked smile crept across his face, his eyes flickering with malice. "Ooooh yeah, I've got you know, bushy brows! Prepare to meet your maker!" Alfred taunted dramatically, adding an exaggerated, maniacal burst of laughter for effect as he played a spell doing 4 damage and another doing 3, having just enough strength to deplete Arthur's health.

Arthur, on the other hand, didn't look as terrified as Alfred had hoped. In fact, he looked positively pleased with himself, glaring happy daggers at the American from across the table. Just as Alfred was about to ask what was so good about him being smashed by his awesome might, his face paled as Arthur placed a single instant on the battlefield. Alfred clamped his eyes shut and shook his head violently, standing up out of his chair with enough force to knock it over.

"No! NO! You can't do this to me! You- You're dead! I call shenanigans! You can't…" Alfred tried to press his case, to save himself, but trailed off, knowing he had lost. He slumped to his knees on the ground, burying his face in his hands, dislodging Texas and sending it skittering across the tile.

Arthur had played yet another instant, this one able to reduce all damage to be dealt that turn to 0 and reflected on the player who dealt said damage, in this case, Alfred. The Briton's smile grew wider, and he let out a rare chuckle at his victory, gazing mock-sympathetically at the American. "Quite the exciting game you have here Alfred, very amusing indeed. Shall we play again?"

Alfred slammed the remaining cards of his hand down on the wood surface, getting to his feet and dramatically flopping face down onto the couch farther into the room. "I can't believe you won… That is so un-cool… NO! I don't wanna play anymore." He muttered into a throwpillow, his words muffled.

Arthur rolled his eyes and made to join the other blond, far too used to his five-year-old behavior tactics. He plopped down on the space left on the cushion in front of the other man's stomach, placing a comforting hand on his back. "I'm sorry love, but that was dreadful fun. I honestly enjoyed playing with you." Arthur made sure to fight the stubbornness out of his voice, trying to console the American.

Alfred's mood softened a bit, and he relaxed into Arthur's touch. He finally abandoned his pout and a lazy grin stretched from ear to ear beneath half-lidded eyes. "Yeah yeah, enjoy it while you can, I'm totally gonna kick your ass at Dungeons & Dragons tomorrow."

**A/N:** WooHoo! My first Hetalia drabble-thingy! If all the MTG lingo threw you off, I'm sorry . I got this idea stuck in my head about a week back and I just had to write it XD Please **review **and tell me what you think! :D I myself thought it was rather funny~


End file.
